A Dose of Percabeth
by Easily Shookt Boy
Summary: Let's be honest. Everybody needs a dose of Percabeth. This includes one shots,two-shots,three-shots and now I suddenly want to take a shot. Lol. Anyway,come check this out. You'll probs think it's shit and maybe it is but idc. Posting it anyway cause I'm tired of Wattpad!
1. A View of an Ass

**Okay,maybe almost all of you don't know since there are a shit ton of new people here everyday. Not saying you're shit or anything. I've been in the fandom for a long time. You might recognize me from SYOC's or some shit like that. Not a lot of those around anymore... Idea! You guys make some and I enter. Lol. Let's just get this over with!**

 **Some Random Mortal's POV**

I'm Darren Rover.

Captain of the football team,school hottie and bad boy. I get any girl I want and nobody stops me. Right now,my target is Annabeth Chase. She's hot,smart and totally bad ass. Not to mention she also has a gorgeous ass. I plan to sleep with her and then maybe keep her around for a few more rounds,then I'm gonna dump her gorgeous ass and move on to more gorgeous asses out there. Speaking of gorgeous ass,I seen her coming towards me right now.

"Hey,babe. Finally realized that I'm the man of your dreams?"I asked smoothly.

"No,I'm here to tell you that your zipper is down."she said blankly.

"So you just happened to look at my zipper? Or were you looking at my mini me?"I asked,casually leaning against the lockers.

"Well,you were so right about the mini part. Zip it up,Darren. Don't want you scaring the children now,do we?"she turned and walked away. Oh I am so going to get her.

•••LINE BREAK•••

"Annabeth! I was wondering if you would wear my jersey this friday? Since you know,it's tradition for the girlfriend to wear the boyfriend's jersey to the big game."I said

"Why are you telling me then? Because I am most certainly NOT your girlfriend."

"Oh c'mon Annabeth! You don't need to play hard to get to have me!"I reasoned

"Look,Rover. I have an extremely over protective boyfriend so back off."she threatened

"Oh yeah? Where is he then? I wanna have a chat with him."

"Meet me later outside after dismissal. Percy is picking me up."she said and walked away from me again. Damn! That girl keeps walking away from me! But it's okay,it gives me the perfect opportunity to stare at her ass. I am so gonna show her boyfriend who's boss.

Besides,what kind of guy is named Percy?

•••LINE BREAK AGAIN•••

"Where is that Percy dude?! I wanna beat him up before everybody leaves!"I said.

"Just chill. I'm sure he'll come."Bill said.

"Yeah. Probably trying to get armor to protect himself from you."Liam smirked

I was about to answer when a blue Maserati came and parked by the sidewalk. And then out came a guy around my age with messy,jet black hair and a great build. He was walking towards the entrance when I stopped him. It was then that I saw his sea green eyes that could beat my murky ones everyday.

"Where do you think you're going?"I asked

"I'm picking up my girlfriend. Why?"he said

"You have a girlfriend here? Well,you could hang with us for a while. I'm Darren."I said sticking my hand out. He'd probably be a good use.

"Percy Jackson."he gripped my hand and shook it. I almost yelped at how strong his grip was but something dawned on me.

"Percy? You're Annabeth's boyfriend?"I asked

"Yes,I am. Why?"after he said that I directed a punch to his face. I was surprised that he easily caught it with his hand.

"Dude! What the Hades?!"he said dropping my hand

"You're the little twerp that's been holding back Annabeth from me!"I said throwing another punch. I scowled when he just dodged it.

"Look dude,I don't want to hurt you."he said raising his hands

"Hurt me?! I'm the captain of the football team! I hurt you!"I said while throwing random punches. But he was either dodging it or catching it with his hands.

"Fine. You asked for it."he said as he directed a punch at my jaw. I reeled back and cradled it. By the time I could look up the twerp kneed me in my stomach which made me double over. He then kicked my family jewels and made me fall to my knees. I was about to tell my friends to get him but someone kicked me from behind making me fall to a fetal position. This is so not my day. Nobody better have this on video!

"I see you've met Percy. I told you he's extremely over protective of me. Now you win a trip to the nurse and might not get to play on the big game. Well,bye! Let's go Seaweed Brain!"I heard Annabeth say. A minute later I also heard tires driving away.

'Man,I shouldn't have messed with that couple,' I thought as I tried to fight off the darkness

•••••••••

So,yeah! Percabeth! Wooo! Lol. See you on the next chap! Go review,okay?


	2. Begin Again

**Okay so,my Taylor Swift obssesed cousin came and kept blasting Begin Again. Also,I love the songs for the RED album.**

 **This is the result:**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Love sucks. It's stupid and I can't believe I fell for it's tricks.

Here I am,on a typical Wednesday,watching my boyfriend—or I guess EX boyfriend–sucking face with a slut. I stormed up to them,pulled them apart,punched Luke on the nose,kicked his balls,slapped the stupid bitch and stormed off.

Stupid love.

Making me think that I've actually found something permanent in my life and then taking it away and making me feel stupid. I huffed in anger and dialled my best friend's number

'Hello? Annie? What happened?' she asked once she picked up

"Meet me at Starbucks would you Thals? Luke cheated on me"I said

'That stupid prick! Wait'll I get my hands on that stupid boy! I'll be there in 10' she said hanging up.

I sighed and made my way towards Starbucks. I ordered for both Thalia and I then sat down at my usual booth. A couple minutes later Thalia came in and made her way towards me

"Okay,Annie. Tell me what happened."she demanded. And so I told her everything. Once I finished,she nodded and got up

"I'll be having a few words with Castellan,if you'll excuse me. I'll see you later."she said. I was about to stop her but she was already out the door. There's no stopping her now. I decided to stay a little bit longer and that's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy my age,with messy jet black hair and sparkling sea green eyes

"Hi,I'm Percy Jackson. Mind if I join you? My friends sorta left me here and you look like you could use some company."he said giving me a crooked smile

"Uhm. Sure,I guess."I said

"Great!"he said moving to the seat across from me "What's your name?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."I said

"Well then Annabeth,you look like you need some cheering up! How would you feel about taking some selfies with me?"he asked. I stared at him to see if he was serious. Yeah,he looked serious.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Then I could just take pictures of you!"he said getting his phone out from his pocket. He fiddled with it a few seconds before he directed it to me

"Smile!"he said before the flash went off. He took a few more while grinning to himself. This guy seemed out of his mind.

"What are going to do with those?"I asked

"I'm gonna print them out,of course! Now tell me about yourself. Maybe we could play 20 questions?"he suggested

"Sure,I guess. What's your favorite pastime?"

"Swimming. You?"

"Reading. Your turn"I said

"What do you wanna be someday?"he asked

"Architect. You?"

"Marine biologist. Next"

"Where would you want to go right now,besides here?"

"The beach. I love the ocean! You?"

"The library or school or museum."I said

"Ugh. Boring stuff! Ask more!"he said

"Why are you so active?"

"I have ADHD!"

"Seriously? I have that too!"I said giving a small smile

"Yes! You smiled for once! I feel so accomplished."he said putting a hand over his heart

"You are so dramatic!"I laughed.

"And she laughs! I must really be that good!"he said grinning

"Shut up! You wish you were that good,Seaweed Brain."I said sticking my tongue out at him

"Seaweed Brain? How did you come up with that,Wise Girl?"he asked

"You said you like the ocean and swimming so your head must be filled with seaweed! How'd you come up with Wise Girl?"

"You like stuff like architecture,reading,museums,libraries and other smart and boring stuff. So,Wise Girl!"he said laughing

"You are one odd Seaweed Brain! I'm surprised there's a mental institution under the sea." I know I'm not funny. Luke said so. He said my jokes were boring. But somehow,Percy threw his head back and laughed like a little kid.

"And you are one funny Wise Girl."he said. My phone rang and I checked the caller. MOTHER was across the screen flashing in my face

"I gotta go. My car is parked all the way down the block."I said getting up "Thank you for the time and company,Percy. I really appreciate it."

"Wait. I'll walk with you there."he said

"No,you don't have to. I can handle it."

"No,I insist. Plus,you haven't given me your number yet. How am I supposed to call you?"he grinned

"There's always the directory."I said

"The whatery?"he asked as his eyebrows nit together in a very confused yet really adorable way.

"Pft. Seaweed Brain."I scoffed

"Well not all of us can be Wise Girls like you."he said. I rolled my eyes but gave him my number anyway. We started talking and laughing about stupid little things while walking towards my car

"So Annabeth,it seems now that you know more about me than I know you. Tell me more about yourself."he said

"Well,my life is pretty boring. I wake up,eat,go to school,go home,do homework,read,eat and then go to sleep and wake up the next day to do it all over again"I said shrugging. I was about to mention Luke but Percy just nodded his head

"You're right. Your life is boring. Tell you what,I'm going to call you later,pick you up from your place and then we can do something fun. Then,I can bring you home to meet my crazy,yet loveable family. Although Mom would probably want you to stay over and watch movies and look at my embarassing yet adorable baby pictures."he said

"And who says I'm going to go with you?"I asked

"Me! You need to experience fun Wise Girl! Who knows,if you like me enough to keep this friendship going you'll be over at my house all the time. And we can watch the movies that my family watches every Christmas!"he said excitedly

"Sure,Seaweed Brain. I could use some fun. I'll see you later."I said once we were by my car

"See you later,Wise Girl"he said giving a grin. I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek then got in my car.

•••LINE BREAK•••

"Thanks,Seaweed Brain"I said as he pulled out the chair for me. Luke never did that.

"It's no problem Wise Girl."he said as if it was nothing. He doesn't even know how nice that is,but I do.

"So,where are we going after here?"I asked

"Home of course! Mom wants to meet you."he said

"Okay. Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Nah. She loves to meet all of my friends."he shrugged

"Speaking of moms,what did mine tell you?"I asked. My mother Athena was a little hostile to him since she found out his father was her rival.

"Oh,nothing. Just threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you. No biggie!"

"Oh. Well,if you say so."

•••LINE AGAIN•••

Percy and I's friendship continued on for almost eight months. He knew about Luke and what he did to me. I cried sometimes as he held me. Just letting me sit there and cry about what happened. But really,I'm not crying about Luke. I'm crying because I'm happy he did that to me. You know why? Because if he didn't then I would've never met Percy. And maybe because I love the feeling of me leaning on his chest while he says sweet things to me and him playing with my hair.

"Wise Girl! You zoned out again! And we're here!"Percy said,breaking me out of my thoughts. 'Here' is our spot. It's a little ways out of town,a cliff over looking the whole city. This is just our spot. Our own little place

"Oh. Sorry. Let's go then!"I said getting out of the car. We went to where the shady oak tree was,with a blanket under it. I sat down with Percy next to me

"You know Wise Girl,I've been thinking–"Percy started

"Uh oh. You thinking is never good. I need to go find a safe place to hide."I said. He chuckled and shook his head

"I'm serious Annabeth. I've been thinking,about us."he said. Suddenly,my heart beggined to race

"Oh? Why?"I asked,trying to steady my voice

"Over the last month,I began to think that I don't want a friendship. Between me and you."he said seriously. Oh no... Here comes the heartbreak all over again.

"Oh? Well,I can leave now if you want." I said. I may as well leave with my pride intact. My voice was shaking and I could feel the tears coming "And it's you and I,Percy. Not me and you."

"Now,Wise Girl. You didn't let me finish."he said

"Then finish."

"I don't want a friendship between us. I want something more. Wise Girl,I'm in love with you. It's okay if you don't love me but all I'm asking for is a chance. Let me prove that you can love me too."he said. I noticed that we were leaning closer and closer to each other. So,I nodded.

"Okay. But only one chance."I whispered as I closed the gap between us. Percy immediatly responded to the kiss. A couple of seconds later we pulled apart for air.

"Thanks,Wise Girl. You won't regret it."he promised.

And it was then that I realized:

Love didn't suck. It just had it's obstacles so that when you get over it,you'll get what you deserve. I know I wasn't over Luke,but maybe I just need to Begin Again.

"I know,Percy. I know."

•••••••

 **Is this okay? Or not? Lol. I'm bored.**


	3. Halloween(meant to go up last month lol)

**Jenna's POV**

"Please,Jen! Please please please please!"Percy begged while using his pouty face.

"No,Percy! I'm not doing that! It's a waste of time and you know it! Plus how many times have you did it? A lot,right?"I pointed out

"But Jenna! I want to do it again! This time you could be Dory! I could just say that Marlin is out of town! Please!"he said

"Why do you always go as Nemo for halloween?! Why can't you be someone else?!"I asked

"Because I make a killer Nemo! Please Jen! I promise this is the last time I'll go as Nemo!"he said

"Well... Fine! Whatever! But you owe me!"I gave in. His face lit up and hugged me

"Thank you thank you thank you! I'm gonna go find the costume now! See ya later!"he said running off. I sighed and shook my head.

I'm Jenna Archers. You could say I'm despised at school. It's mostly because I'm Percy Jackson's bestfriend here and girls hate it. Almost all of the girls are crushing over Percy. I admit that I might have one too but it's just a harmless crush. Oh who am I kidding? I don't have a small crush! I have the biggest one! I maybe even love him! Of course,Percy doesn't know this because he's as oblivious as a dead rock. He keeps turning down girls and says he already has a girlfriend but I think the real reason he does that is because he's mustering up the courage to ask me out.

"Well if it isn't the school bitch!"a voice broke my thoughts. I turned around and saw the sluts of Goode High. Gigi is the overall leader of them. She acts all sweet and is the schools princess but really she's no better than a skunk. Next is Lizzy and Harmony,the queen bee's helpers and followers. Both of them are like mindless Gigi robots who agree on anything Gigi says or does.

"What do you want now,Gigi?"I tiredly asked

"I want you to dump your plans with Percy! He is _mine_ and _I'm_ the one going to the halloween party with him! So stay away!"she said in her high shrill voice

"Oh please. Like Percy would ever want to go with you. What are going as? Queen of Slutsville?"I shot

"No. I'm going to be a pretty princess! Now stay away from Percy or I'll make sure to make your life more hell than it already is."she threatened before walking away with her two worshipers.

|-|-|The Day Before the Party|-|-|

"Jen! Jen! Guess what?!"Percy said running up behind me

"You got an A in English?"I guessed

"Wrong! You don't have to go as Dory tomorrow!"he said with a grin

"But I spent the last entire week looking for the stupid costume!"

"Are you mad? I'm sorry!"again,he was using his pouty face. Stupid face...

"What about your Nemo costume then?"I asked

"Oh,I'm not going as Nemo! I'm going as someone else! I have a very important announcement to make and once and for all,get all the girls to stop asking me out! It's going to be great! I'm going to buy roses and a necklace and everything! I have to make it as romantic as possible!"he said ranting on

"Sure. Because halloween is so romantic!"I said sarcastically

"See! Now I have to make it even more romantical!"he cried out

"Percy,I know you're dyslexic and all but you and I both know that 'romantical' isn't a word."I pointed out

"Yeah,yeah. I'm not good with words,whatever. We've established that. Sorry for making you find a Dory costume all week. It's just,I really want to do this for her."he said seriously.

"Don't worry,Percy. It's okay." _because you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend_ , I added as an afterthought.

"Thanks Jen! You're the best!"he said grinning

"Yeah,I know. Now,tell me more about this girl."I ,more like demanded.

"Well,where do I start? She looks like a goddess with her golden blonde hair and intimidating yet amazingly beautiful eyes. She doesn't care about what people think and is super smart! She's like, a female Einstein. No,wait she's smarter than Einstein! We've been the best of friends and she's always got my back. That's all you need to know! You'll find out who she is tomorrow!"he said. He gave me a smile then ran away.

 _'Oh yeah,it's definitely me!'_ I mentally thought. I have the blonde hair,and people do say my dark eyes are intimidating! I don't care about what people think of me and I'm pretty smart! And to top it off,I've been Percy's friend ever since he first got here in Goode! I cannot wait for that party!

|-|-|Party Time!|-|-|

Where is he? I haven't seen him since yesterday! Oh well,I guess I'll see him later!

"Hey Jen! Where's Percy?"Ivy asked. Ivy is one of my closest friends so she knows about my crush on Percy.

"I haven't seen him yet. I know he'll be here though!" and with that,the music stopped and a crowd parted in the middle to reveal Percy... In a Prince Charming outfit. He gave me a warm smile and my heart fluttered. Oh my sweet Lord he looks hot! That's it,I'm in love with him. I love Percy Jackson.

"Hey everybody! I hope you're having a great night! And don't worry,this won't take long! I just have a very important announcement to make that all of you need to hear."he said through the mic. Everybody waited for him to continue.

"Well,as you know most girls here keep asking me out and I keep turning them down. And now you'll find out the reason why. I'm about to present the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." he said dreamily

"She's the reason I go to school everyday,the girl that I try so hard to get a good education for. The girl that keeps me grounded here on earth. She keeps me away from trouble and has saved my life on more than one occasion. She's been my bestfriend for as long as I remember. She's the girl that everybody wants but she chose me. And I would rather go to hell and back than not be with her. I love her more than I love my life. The girl is..."when he said that,I got ready to walk towards him but froze right in my tracks when he continued.

"Annabeth Chase."he said finally. As he said that the double doors of the gym opened to reveal a girl our age in a Cinderella outfit. She had blonde hair in princess curls that looked natural and intimidating grey eyes. She was smiling at Percy while making her way towards him.

"This is Annabeth,guys. This is my girlfriend that I would die for because I love her more than I love myself."Percy said.

"You are so dramatic,Seaweed Brain! But I love you too."she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. That's when my heart broke into tiny little pieces. He really did have a girlfriend. And she isn't me. He loves her. My eyes filled with tears but I stayed strong.

"I'm so sorry Jen. I know how much you liked him."Ivy said from beside me

"Jen! Jen! I want you to meet Annabeth!"Percy said while pulling Annabeth to where I was

"Oh,uhm sure. I'm Jenna Archers."I said

"Annabeth Chase. I've heard so much about you! I hope Percy wasn't too much trouble to handle."she said

"Well,he did want me to go as Dory. Odd boy you got there."I said through a fake smile. He should be _my_ odd boy.

"Yeah. Percy is absolutely in love with the ocean. I'm surprised it isn't the number one on his list."she said giving a small laugh.

"Huh,yeah. Listen,I have to go. I'll see you two around."I said and walked away towards the bathroom. Once I was in there I started to cry. Percy didn't even liked me. He loves another girl. And I fell for him. Hard.

 **That's done! Review and tell me what ya think!**


	4. The Bookworm and the Swimmer

**So,this is an AU in which Percy and Annabeth are mortals.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Mom! I have a swim meet later! You need something done?"I called out in the apartment

"Yes! Could you help me get some books? I have to get to work."she said walking into my room

"Sure. What do you need?"I asked

"Here's a list. Thank you sweetie! I'll see you later! Be safe!"she said before going out. I changed my shirt and grabbed a handful of my blue cookies before heading out.

-At the Book Store-

"Stupid books. Stupid library maze."I grumbled while walking all around the place in search for books. This is going to take forever!

"You know,books aren't stupid."a voice behind me says. I turned around to see a girl my age with honey blonde hair and the most piercing grey eyes I have even seen.

"Uhm. Sorry,it's just that,well-this place is like a labyrinth."I said as I felt my face heat up with embarassment

"Well,lucky for you I know my way around here. What kind of books do you need?"she asked. I handed her the list and she began walking off in another direction.

"Aha! Here it is!"she said as she threw a book in my arms "You know,you still haven't told me your name."

"Oh. My bad. I'm Percy Jackson."I said. She nodded then went off in another direction. We spent the last hour searching for books and starting up conversations to get to know each other a little better.

"Okay,so let me get this straight. You're obssesed with Finding Nemo and actually watched the movie for over a hundred times?"she said while stiffling a laugh

"Why are you laughing? It's an amazing movie!"I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Sure it is,Seaweed Brain!"she laughed

"Seaweed Brain? Where did you come up with that?"I asked while poking her sides

"Stop that! I'm tickish there. And you did say you love the ocean and you're obssesed with fish who are lost at sea. So,Seaweed Brain."she smirked

"Well then I'll call you Wise Girl! With you being so smart and wise and a big bookworm."I said

"Wise Girl? Thank for the compliment."

"Compliment?! It's supposed to be an insult!"I exclaimed

"Nope! It is definately a compliment."she said with a triumphtant smile

"Fine. Whatever."I grumbled before checking my watch "Whoops. I need to go to my swim meet now. But,call me okay?" I said before handing her my number

"Sure Seaweed Brain."

Third Person POV

Over the next few months,Percy has beed going back to the library to meet up with Annabeth. Saying that he has to get books but really,he just wants to see her.

"Hey Wise Girl? Could you help me with a book?"Percy asked her sweetly while using his cute baby seal face.

"You know very well I'm immune to that face. But sure,Seaweed Brain."she said. Percy grinned and handed her a list with only 1 item on it. "Oh. I know where this is!"

"Of course you do."he said following her.

"Why are looking for this book? This is my all time favorite!"she said. She found the book and handed it to Percy.

"Are there any pictures there? I get bored with words."he said giving a crooked grin.

"Yes Seaweed Brain,there are pictures in it. See?"she said opening it up. When she did that,a piece of paper fell out. She set down the book and picked up the piece of paper.

"What does it say?"Percy asked fully smiling now. Even though he was nervous like hell.

"What is this? 'Would you be my girlfriend?'."she said,face twisted up in confusion. She unfolded the bottom of the paper and saw my very messy writing '-Seaweed Brain'. Her eyes went wide as she snapped her head to look at Percy.

"Well?"he asked

"Well finally!"she said as she launched herself at him. He caught her and then leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't long or heated. It was just a sweet kiss with fireworks and electricity.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"he asked once they pulled away

"I've been waiting for you to ask me you impossibly oblivious idiot."she smiled

"Well,I'm your idiot now."Percy said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. New Camper

**Piper's POV(Didn't see that one coming,did you?)**

"And this is the armory. If you want I'll help you pick a weapon later."I said to my new sister,Bryn.

"Weapons? Uhm,no. I'd rather pick guys!"she said in her shrill voice

"Okay! You can do that later! Let's go,I'll show you the arena next." I sighed. I led her to the arena and saw Percy teaching the younger campers how to use a sword.

"Hey Piper!"he said waving his arm around. I smiled and waved back. He told something to his class before jogging over.

"Hey Perce. Looks like you're busy with that class of yours. Anyway,this is the new Aphrodite camper,Bryn Knight."I said gesturing to Bryn who was wide eyed staring at Percy. Well this'll be entertaining.

"Hi! I'm Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon. Nice to meet you Bryn!"Percy said in his enthusiastic way while sticking out a hand towards Bryn. She shakily took it and broke into a grin.

"Nice to meet you too,Percy! Do you mind if we stay and watch?"Bryn asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't see why not. Sure! Meet you there!"Percy said before jogging up to his class again.

"Did you just see that?! He shook my hand! He likes me! And those delicious muscles! He is _so_ mine!"Bryn squealed.

"Uhm. Okay! Let's go and watch."I said. She skipped the whole way there and was at Percy's side,stroking his arm. I smirked and went to sit. This is going to be a good show! Especially with Annabeth coming over this moment.

I feel bad for not warning Bryn but I'm bored! I wonder what Annabeth will do? Maybe yell and curse her? Or maybe stab her? Either way it'll be fun! Because a jealous Annabeth is a scary Annabeth. Like terrifying scary.

"Excuse me girl,but who are you and what are you doing here?"Annabeth asked in a sweet but deadly voice.

"Oh. I'm Bryn Knight! Daughter of Aphrodite. And I'm watching Percy teach his class,duh."Bryn said rolling her eyes. Uh oh,bad move Bryn. Someone is going to get their heart broken! And maybe even some bones. Ooh! What if it's her face?

"Oh. Really well,"Annabeth smirked before shoving her off from Percy and quickly caught his lips. I saw Bryn on the brink of tears,watching the two make out as if it was their last day together. I sighed and dragged her out of the arena.

"And you just met Annabeth Chase,Daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend. Come now,let's go to our cabin and you can ask your new sisters about Percabeth."I said as I steered her towards the Aphrodite cabin

"But he's mine! I know he likes me!"Bryn protested

"Sure he does. As a friend,maybe. Now let's get going before Annabeth chases (see what I did there? Huh? Huh? *wink wink*)you around with her dagger. And no,I'm not kidding."I said seriously.

"Whatever. He's still so hot!"she said sighing. She was about to make another comment when she stopped and stared. I followed her gaze and saw the son of Jupiter,in all his glory.

"Keep walking Bryn. He's taken."I said before pushing her

"Who is he? I wanna meet him!"she whined

"He's Jason Grace and he's off limits."I said before shoving her in the cabin and joining Jason.

 **—**

 **Oh yeah! Go Piper! So much sassy-ness! Lol. Bye.**


	6. A Different Side

**Okay guys. This is an AU. Also,extremely OOC. Re-uploaded.**

It was a nice day in the life of Percy Jackson. He was lounging on the couch with his mom's blue cookies. No one but him was home. His Mom and stepdad were out in the city and he doesn't have any chores or jobs that needed to be done. Yup,it was definitely a nice day. That moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Percy grumbled and stood up to see who could possibly interrupt such a wonderful and rare time. He opened the door to see his girlfriend standing there arms crossed,foot-tapping against the floor xwaiting impatiently.

"Annabeth,hey. What're you doing here? Is something wrong?"he asked. She was in a different style than she normally was. She was wearing some rather tight clothes(not that there was anything wrong with that). She rolled her eyes and let herself in.

"We need to talk."she said in all seriousness. Uh oh. That is not a good tone. Mad and serious Annabeth is a scary Annabeth.

"Oh? What about?"he asked. He couldn't show her he was nervous. So he sucked it up,put on a brave face and tried not to let his voice crack in front of the blonde.

"Mom doesn't want me to see you. So she grounded me. She was pretty mad that I missed curfew again last night."

Percy grinned. He wasn't bothered by the news at all. He knew Athena Chase wanted to rip his head off of his shoulders for dating her precious daughter. After all,Athena and his dad Poseidon,have a long standing bad blood between them.

"So why are you here? Is _the_ Annabeth Chase breaking the rules?"he asked teasingly.

"Oh,please. Like I would even think of doing that."she rolled her eyes.

Percy raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here,then?"

"Well,there are other exceptions for going out. Like say,a private archery lesson. I'm sure Thalia wouldn't mind covering for me."she said as she moved closer to him. He grinned,knowing what _this_ Annabeth was about to do.

"Ah,Thalia. Remind me to thank her later."

His cousin might kill him for indirectly causing Annabeth to do this but it was so worth it. Besides,it wasn't like Thalia was as innocent as them. He has quite a few dirt that he could use on her for blackmail.

"No one's home,right?"she asked,meeting Percy's eyes. Green on Gray. Their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Not for an hour or two,no."

"Then why are we standing around here for?"

His lips were met with Annabeth's very roughly. Not that he didn't like it. In fact he loved this side of Annabeth. It was a whole new side of her. They clumsily made it to Percy's room,bumping into everything at the process. And just like that,the plate of blue cookies were forgotten when Annabeth pushed him down his bed.

 **-**  
 **Okay,I know that was short but at least I updated! I'm a very busy boy ya know!**


End file.
